


【星昴】以父之名-30

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [30]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 直到此时，昴流才后知后觉的意识到，这个男人刚刚也仅仅是在泻火。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【星昴】以父之名-30

**Author's Note:**

> *这章写得好慢，前奏也越写越长，我大概是在逃避对昴流下手qaq  
> *修修改改好多遍，最后po出来的版本已经比最开始温和了很多╮(￣▽￣"")╭

【30】

“安全带。”  
“什……什么？”他脑乱如麻，四肢僵硬，连最基本的思考能力都在流失，一时没有听清这人在说啥。  
男人转过头来，仅剩一只的琥珀色里压抑了太多东西，像深不见底的一潭死水，无波无痕，他就那么看着他，宛如在看一只受惊的小动物或者是一盏精美的玻璃杯，那种视线几乎是怜惜的，但却没有多少温度。  
他在那种目光里越发感觉动弹不得，明明车内温度不低，却通体冰凉，四肢百骸都在争着往外冒冷气。

男人没有再开口，只是侧身过来，他应激性地发抖，而男人并没有暴力对待他，只是越过他，单手拉过安全带的卡扣。  
金属扣合的声音一响，车子就以一种绝对会被开罚单的速度冲了出去。

自始至终，驾驶座上的人没有再吝啬多说哪怕一句话，车内维持着一种令人窒息的低气压。他蜷缩在副驾驶里，双手交握在胸前，慢慢吸气呼气，强迫自己放松。  
僵硬的大脑终于开始运转，他隐隐感受到，有些什么东西，在他们之间，变得不一样起来。  
越来越深的恐惧笼罩着他，不只是因为打破这个男人禁止他与封真见面的禁忌，还有一些更深的，现在还无法具象化形容的存在。  
但那些是确确实实的存在着，梦魇一般的，只等着某个时间里、某个契机下，来给他们致命一击。  
像是隐藏在暗处、张牙舞爪的兽，虎视眈眈着，朝他们扑将过来。

日头西落，天色渐渐变得暗沉起来，东京这座受光污染严重的城市已经开始亮起一片片霓虹，身处于现代工业高节奏生活中的东京人民在日夜交接的时候也不知疲倦地奔波着。  
车窗外的景色由灯光闪烁的霓虹慢慢陷于越来越深的黑暗，勉强靠着零星星光才可以分辨出外面的一点景色。高楼大厦被甩在身后，平房和宽阔无人的草地一点点出现在视线里。  
他们行驶的前方并不是家的方向，驾驶座上的男人依然不发一语，笼罩在他周身的是一股越来越强的压迫感，青年闭上眼，想象了一下自己被抛尸荒野的可能性。

车子以一种乱无目的的方式绕着城郊转了一圈，最后男人一个急刹车，车子堪堪停在郊外一条小路上。  
男人摇下车窗，给自己点燃了一根烟。  
他听到风的声音，这个季节的东京夜晚，气温已经不甚友好。夜晚冰凉的空气从半开的窗户涌进来，他更深地抱紧自己，但这并无法让他汲取到哪怕一丝一毫的温度。  
他从车窗往外看去，外面一片杂草丛生，隐约能分辨出远方亮起的点点灯光。他们停的这个地方是一条死路，再往前，便是一片伸手不见五指的黑暗和黑暗深处传来的隐隐约约的兽叫声。  
与外面呼啸的风声形成鲜明对比的，是车厢里是压死人的静默，男人不开口，他自己更是一句话也不敢说。

咔。  
车门被打开的声音。  
这一下在寂静的夜里显得格外吓人，他处于一种受惊的状态里，几乎要跳起来。男人没有看他，径自开门下车。

男人先是靠着车身，一根接一根地抽烟，仿佛是要把肺里全部塞满尼古丁才肯罢休。  
他望着远方，一阵阵叹气，他喘息的声音如此之重，以至于车内的青年都能清晰地听到。

突然，毫无预兆的。  
一下沉闷又激烈的巨响，连带着车体都跟着一起震动。  
是车外的男人，一拳砸在了车盖上。  
他从不曾像这样外露过情绪，在青年的记忆里，他向来都是优雅的，就连手握皮鞭的时候也是如此。  
这个人的情绪通常都隐藏在温柔的假面之下。

昴流想，他或许切切实实是让这个人伤心了，他明明那么直白地告诉过自己不要去接触封真，他很想现在就出去把这个男人抱在怀里。  
外面那么冷，他们的怀抱或许可以让彼此获得一点温暖。  
但是他却无法动弹，他还有很多问题要问他，他不知道要怎么办。  
最后，他也只能更深地抱紧自己，整个人缩成小小一团。

他们隔着车门，却像是隔着什么永远也无法逾越的屏障一般。

男人再次回到车内的时候，已经是半个小时之后了，他整个人都笼罩在一股阴霾中，身上透着夜晚凉风也没有让它散尽的浓重烟草味。  
车子终于重新朝着新宿的方向驶去。  
直到此时，昴流才后知后觉的意识到，这个男人刚刚也仅仅是在泻火。

一切都只是刚开始的前奏而已。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，星以为昴流全知道了，但其实昴流还不知道啊！╮(￣▽￣"")╭


End file.
